


Контроль боли

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, misuse of chain of command
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Тиерс солдат, а приказ есть приказ.





	Контроль боли

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. автор вдохновлялся трауноподвальным раскуром (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a6bERHa0x2tPJQDztgtcX0l279cXe6vh605Tv45JHdg/edit) и фиком «Искусство голода» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5328029) (разрешение авторов получено).  
> 2\. присутствуют авторские хедканоны о войсковых и флотских имперских рангах.

Штурмовой нож взрезал голубую кожу на стыке с белым пятном синтеплоти и замер. Вокруг дюрасталевого острия проступила кровь, алая, как у всех людей, и потекла тонкой струйкой вниз, на живот. Траун не реагировал. Одна, две... три секунды. Тиерс повернул лезвие и повёл вниз и вбок, вдоль ребра, чуть поддевая кожу и плоть остриём, чтобы усилить дозу ощущений. 

Траун застонал. 

Тиерс замедлил ход лезвия — постепенно, от сантиметра в секунду до миллиметра, до нуля... и — поворот. То самое движение. Траун зашипел змеёй, рванулся, но Тиерс сидел на его бёдрах всем весом и прижимал к полу. 

— Ххх... 

Гранд-адмирал скрежетнул зубами и выдохнул, его голова упала обратно на край постели. Глаза закатились, и лишь немного алого свечения пробивалось из-под прикрытых век. Напрягшиеся было мышцы рук расслабились, насколько это было возможно — по требованию Трауна Тиерс крепко привязал его полимерным шнуром к металлическим ножкам койки, прикрученным к полу гранд-адмиральских апартаментов. Траун был совершенно гол, и Тиерс тоже — кровь неминуемо испачкала бы его форму, а смены он с собой не взял. Спешил. Алые ручейки текли с груди Трауна, из нанесённых Тиерсом ран вниз. Кровь собралась во впадинке пупка, пролилась справа на ковёр, а одна из красных речушек достигла бедра Тиерса и теперь засыхала, приклеивая его кожу к коже командира. Тиерс пошевелил коленом — если совсем засохнет, отрываться будет больно. 

— Продолжайте, — приказал Траун. 

— Да, сэр. 

Тиерс повернул лезвие ещё раз. 

И ещё. 

Это была не самая приятная работа, но что приятно в жизни штурмовика? Только победа, отпуск и сон. Тиерс выводил узоры лезвием ножа, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли и как можно меньше повреждений. Исполнял свой долг наилучшим образом, как всегда. За последние недели он, благодаря приказам и подсказкам Трауна, поднаторел в ремесле палача и теперь мог бы, пожалуй, выудить информацию у врага в полевых условиях, пользуясь только этим ножом. Даже не сделал бы «языка» инвалидом. Хоть какая-то польза от этих сессий. Так Траун называл их встречи. «Свободны, лейтенант. О следующей сессии я дам вам знать». 

А если так нажать?.. 

Траун глухо стонал и дёргался, но вообще реагировал слабо. Слабее, чем в прошлые два-три раза. Тиерс уже забеспокоился — как бы гранд-адмирал не отдал приказ его покалечить. До сих пор лейтенанту удавалось обойтись без нанесения тяжёлых травм, но если так пойдёт дальше... 

— Стойте, — сказал Траун. 

Голос у него был слабый и глухой, будто со сна. Тиерс обрадовался. Конец сессии? 

— «Пощады», — уточнил он. — Условленное слово, сэр — «пощадите» или «пощады». 

Но Траун не повёлся. 

— Не надо больше, — почти прошептал он. — Не мучайте меня, не надо. 

Голос дрожал, в нём слышались сдавленные рыдания. Тиерс задержал движение лезвия по бело-голубому плечу и глянул вниз, туда, где его тело потом и кровью липло к телу гранд-адмирала. Член у Трауна не стоял. Это бы полбеды, но у Тиерса не стоял тоже, а вызвать эрекцию силой воли лейтенант не мог. Он опасался, что и мастурбация на сей раз не поможет, а Траун был не в том состоянии, чтобы сосать. Если бы у Тиерса встал как следует, он мог бы прекратить игру с ножом, раздвинуть Трауну ноги и взять его прямо здесь, на полу, как делал уже пару раз. Для гранд-адмирала это бы заменило пытку. Однако истина заключалась в том, что Гродин Тиерс не любил мужчин. Его и женщины не сводили с ума, но с ними он хоть получал здоровое удовольствие, после которого не тянуло на рвоту. Месяц назад, когда Тиерс после ножевой сессии в первый раз бросил Трауна на койку и овладел им по его приказу, за неожиданно сильным оргазмом последовал приступ тошноты. Тиерс тогда едва успел добраться до освежителя. Гранд-адмирал с его сверхъестественной прозорливостью не мог не заметить, что его «партнёр» чуть было не заблевал кровать, но это ничего не изменило ни в желаниях Трауна, ни в приказах. С тех пор Тиерс научился подавлять тошноту, но получить стояк ему удавалось отнюдь не всегда, а афродизиаки не водились на борту «Химеры». Вот и теперь... 

Траун вдруг поднял голову. 

— Помните о приказах, — сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза своему солдату и палачу. 

И продолжал смотреть, пронзительно и жадно. Тиерс даже не выругался про себя. Привык. 

— Конечно, сэр. 

Он опустил взгляд и повернул остриё в свежей ране. 

 

Траун не запросил пощады. В конце концов он потерял сознание, и Тиерс, перерезав путы ножом, со всей осторожностью положил его набок, на койку, на толстое чёрное покрывало, которое принимало кровь во время и после сессий. Сколько литров оно впитало за эти девять недель? Два? Три? Сколько раз его уже стирали?.. Тиерс проверил пульс командира, послушал сердце, проконтролировал дыхание, подложил ему под голову подушку и взял со стола заранее открытый фельдшерский чемоданчик. 

Он заливал только что нанесённые раны бактой и зашивал их быстро, профессионально — азам полевой медицины его научили ещё в Императорской гвардии. Зашив один разрез, накладывал бактопластырь и тут же брался за следующий. Закончив со швами, сходил в освежитель. Хотелось душа — у гранд-адмирала душ был настоящий, водяной — но Тиерс просто намочил пару полотенец, сел на край койки и принялся, как мог, стирать пот и кровь с адмиральского тела. 

С телом дела обстояли скверно. Траун был великолепно сложен, но то, что с ним сделали ногри, обнаружившие имперский обман, превратило его в комок истерзанной обожжённой плоти. Поправить эти увечья можно было только одним способом — синтетический имплантат. Это было изобретение каминоанцев, и, как у всех их технологий, у него был минус: каминоанская синтетика обладала сниженной чувствительностью в сравнении с живой плотью. У Трауна должно быть чувство, будто «уснула» половина тела. Может быть, оттого и сессии. Тиерс надеялся, что всё дело в этом — главкому недостаёт физических ощущений, вот он и добирает их, как может. Интуиция подсказывала, что не всё так просто, но Тиерс обычно велел ей молчать. Он всё равно ничего не мог сделать. 

Теперь, однако, он не спешил давить тревожные мысли. По мере того, как влажное полотенце освобождало бледно-голубую кожу и белую синтеплоть от подсохшей крови, Тиерс видел, что за два месяца шрамов у Трауна стало заметно больше. Больше, чем было после плена на Хоногре и последовавших за ним операций. Как Тиерс ни старался с лёгкими повреждениями, со швами и бактой, каждая сессия добавляла к следам дикарских пыток шрамы от его ножа. 

Плохо дело, размышлял Тиерс, глядя на своего главкома. Поначалу новые швы можно было не замечать от сессии к сессии — их всякий раз было мало, два-три, с бактой они заживали быстро и были тонки. Но теперь, когда Траун лежал перед ним обнажённый, без чувств и речи, ничего не требуя и не глядя своими жуткими огненными очами, все эти свежие шрамы вдруг бросились Тиерсу в глаза. За два месяца тайных встреч с гранд-адмиралом он осознал, что тот не сверхсущество, каким казался и Империи, и флоту, не благородный демон и не вампир, а, в сущности, человек. Тиерс не заметил за всё время никаких отличий, кроме глаз и кожи. Чётко, словно угроза засады, перед ним встал вопрос, чем всё это кончится — для самого главкома, для Империи и для него, лейтенанта Гродина Тиерса. До сих пор ему удавалось самостоятельно приводить Трауна в порядок после сессий, но что, если в следующий раз тот не придёт в себя? Что, если у него случится инфаркт, начнутся судороги, удушье, спазмы — что там ещё может быть с человеком, которого долго, старательно режут на бахрому? 

Что, если он умрёт у меня на руках, подумалось Тиерсу. Как я докажу тогда, что выполнял его приказ? Будет ли это иметь значение? Нет, конечно. Если он умрёт, меня казнят. А что станет с Империей? 

— Руки вверх, лейтенант. 

Гродин Тиерс обернулся. В дверях спальни стоял капитан Пеллеон. В руке у него был бластер, и дуло смотрело на Тиерса. 

 

— Пожалуйста, капитан, не стреляйте. 

Увлёкся и не услышал шагов. Ошибка. Тиерс мог бы уйти в сторону, перекатиться и попытаться выбить у Пеллеона оружие, но что-то ему подсказывало так не делать. Кроме того, нападение на вышестоящего офицера ему глубоко претило. Он оставил полотенце и поднял руки, медленно, осознавая — его жизнь висит на волоске. 

— Я здесь по приказу гранд-адмирала. 

Пеллеон даже не моргнул. 

— Что вы с ним сделали? 

— Всё, что он мне велел. 

Уголок рта капитана дрогнул, глаза сузились. Он не удивлён, понял Тиерс. Не слишком. 

— Прошу вас, сэр. Дайте гранд-адмиралу очнуться, и он подтвердит мои слова. Я только следовал его приказам. Вреда я ему не нанёс — не больше, чем он желал. 

Пеллеон стиснул зубы, потом кивнул на столик. 

— Разбудите его. 

В фельдшерском чемоданчике был нашатырный спирт. Тиерс послушно намочил ватный диск и поднёс его к носу Трауна. Тот резко вздохнул, чихнул и отвёл лицо, неловко перевернулся на спину. Глаза оставались закрыты.

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр! Что к ситхам здесь происходит? — потребовал Пеллеон. 

Бледные губы Трауна шевельнулись. Он приоткрыл глаза, светящиеся меж чёрных от сурьмы век. Красиво. Траун был привлекателен, в том числе для мужчин, неравнодушных к представителям своего пола. Таких, как капитан Пеллеон — хотя тот, похоже, не отдавал себе об этом полного отчёта. 

— Контроль боли, — произнёс Траун. Голос был тихим и хриплым, но в нём звучала победная нотка. — Я это сделал, капитан, сегодня. Получилось.

Он закрыл глаза, отвернул лицо к стене и, казалось, снова впал в обморочное состояние. 

Пеллеон ещё мгновение стоял с бластером наперевес, будто не мог поверить в то, что услышал. Потом убрал оружие в кобуру, достал комм и вызвал врачей. 

 

Трауна увезли в медотсек. Тиерс успел накинуть на него одеяло, чтобы скрыть следы сессии от посторонних глаз в коридорах, и натянуть униформу сам. Пеллеон проводил носилки с главкомом до дверей зала голограмм. Тиерс следовал за ним. Сейчас зал был светел и пуст, световые дисплеи и копии тысяч объектов отключены, словно мертвы. Только кресло стояло в центре, осиротевшее без фигуры главкома. 

Пеллеон оглянулся и поманил Тиерса за собой назад, в гостиную Трауна, отделявшую зал от личного кабинета и спальни. Там капитан грузно опустился в кресло и, не глядя, скомандовал: 

— Докладывайте, лейтенант. 

Голос у него был сух, как лёд. 

— Да, сэр, — Тиерс начал было формулировать рассказ об особых приказах гранд-адмирала, но капитан его перебил: 

— Сколько времени это продолжается? 

— Два месяца, сэр. Он вызвал меня впервые шестьдесят три дня назад — сорок дней после Хоногра... и три недели после того, как он вышел из мед-отсека. С тех пор примерно каждые семь дней. 

Пеллеон будто что-то подсчитывал. 

— Тиерс, вы осознаёте, что гранд-адмирал ещё не оправился после пыток? Что его мышцы и кожу еле сумели сшить? Его по кусочкам собрали, а вы его режете снова. 

— Да, сэр, — Тиерс спокойно кивнул. — Я и сам указал на это гранд-адмиралу, когда он впервые потребовал от меня этих... действий. Он не отменил приказа. 

Пеллеон выглядел так, будто некий его скрытый страх обрёл плоть. 

— Чего он ещё от вас требовал? 

— Секса. 

— С ним? 

— Да, сэр. Он хотел, чтобы я разыграл изнасилование. 

— ...Над ним? 

— Да, сэр. 

— И вы это сделали? 

— Это был приказ, сэр. Да. 

С этим надо кончать, понял Тиерс, наблюдая лицо Пеллеона. Надо немедленно устраниться из этой истории, или капитан «Химеры» станет моим врагом. Тиерс прекрасно знал, что бывает с нижестоящими чинами, которые нарываются на вражду командира. Он двух таких сам паковал в мешки. Пеллеон слыл справедливым и не жестоким, скорее даже милосердным человеком, но опыт говорил Тиерсу, что, доведённые до каления, такие люди способны расправиться с виновным холодно и эффективно. 

— Вам понравилось? — спросил Пеллеон. 

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Тиерс. — Меня потом стошнило. Мне не нравятся мужчины, сэр. 

— А причинять боль вам нравится? 

— Нет. 

— Тогда почему вы не отказались всё это делать? 

— Это были приказы, сэр, — пожал плечами Тиерс. — Командиру не говорят «нет». 

— Ещё как говорят, если приказ непристоен. Статья 3.2.4 устава Имперских вооружённых сил, лейтенант. Вы не обязаны выполнять такие приказы. 

— Теоретически не обязан. На практике же отказ подчиниться в таких делах стал для многих людей шагом от недосмотра к ошибке. 

Тиерс удовлетворённо отметил, что капитан уловил отсылку к казнённому Трауном оператору, который проштрафился при исполнении. И продолжал контратаку: 

— Это первое. И второе. Какой приказ непристоен? Устав не уточняет деталей и обстоятельств. Просить о помощи непристойно? Гранд-адмирал дал мне понять, что эти встречи необходимы ему, чтобы вернуть себе контроль над телом. Научиться контролю боли — это его слова. 

И добавил после секундной паузы: 

— Никто не готов был помочь ему, кроме меня, сэр. Так он сказал. 

Граната полетела. 

Тишина. 

Пеллеон принял какое-то решение и вынул датапад. 

— Что ж, поздравляю, капитан Тиерс, — он набирал приказ, не глядя Тиерсу в глаза. — В лейтенантах вы засиделись. Собирайте вещи, вы с повышением переводитесь на «Неумолимый». Капитан Дорья жаловался на недостаток опытных войсковых офицеров, вы там придётесь кстати. Трансфер через три часа, как раз успеете получить квадрат на плашку. 

За три часа Траун вряд ли успеет достаточно оклематься, чтобы поинтересоваться, что с Тиерсом. Логично. 

Полное попадание в цель. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Тиерс с искренним облегчением. — Разрешите идти?

— Идите, капитан. Прощайте. 

Пеллеон не поднялся, не подал Тиерсу руки, он сидел в той же позе, старательно глядя мимо. Интересно, подумал Тиерс, как с непристойными обязанностями справится сам капитан «Химеры»? Лучше, чем Тиерс, или хуже? Так или иначе, отныне они — его. Рукх предал, а потом сбежал, Тиерс переходит на другой корабль. Больше у Трауна нет на «Химере» доверенных лиц. 

Тиерс отдал честь и направился к выходу в зал. 

— Успешной службы на новом посту, — произнёс Пеллеон ему вслед.

— Вам также, сэр, — ответил Тиерс. — Успешной службы.


End file.
